


Beloved Boy

by SamuelJames



Series: Cherished [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Domme/sub, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen gets a gift from Sarah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Beloved Boy  
> Pairing: Sarah Page/Stephen Hart  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Stephen gets a gift from Sarah  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Stephen Hart drabble tree.  
> Kink: Domme/sub relationship  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Stephen kneels at Sarah's feet, aware of her gaze but comfortable with the scrutiny.

"Good boy. I have your new collar. Take that one off."

Stephen opens the buckle on his collar and removes it.

"Eyes up."

She holds out the new collar. The metal tag has been engraved.

"Read it."

"Property of Sarah Page. It's beautiful. Thank you, Mistress."

Sarah crouches down and puts his new collar on. She kisses him and tugs on his hair to pull his head to one side. After a gentle bite to his neck she whispers, "you are mine and you are loved."


End file.
